A Touch of Destiny
by Jackie Rogers
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up who is a member of the Akatsuki. But what does this girl have to do with Sasuke and Itachi? And why doesn't she do missions like all the other Akatsuki members? Read to find out. This is my first Naruto story so be nice. RR
1. How everything started

****

AN: Hello everybody. So this my first Naruto story and I hope it's good. Well anyway, I do NOT own Naruto except my own character and others you don't recognize. Ok, let's get this started.

** 1. How everything started **

_The cry of an infant pierced through a quiet district of Konoha. _

"_Look, it's starting!" A man announced as he pointed at the sky which was turning blood red. At a closer look you could even see a dragon flying by. Nobody saw it except a little boy who pointed it out to his mother._

"_Mommy, mommy! Looky! Dwagon, dwagon! Looky, dwagon!" _

"_Yes, my dear. Dragons are very pretty." _

_The boy pouted and turned to his older brother next to him. "Itawi! Looky, dwagon!" _

_The seven year old grimaced and answered. _

"_Sasuke, my name is Ita__ch__i and there is no stupid dragon. So leave me alone." As the mother saw Sasuke sticking his tongue out at Itachi, _

_she picked him up and whispered. _

"_Sweetie, I know this is your birthday and you're bored but it shouldn't take long anymore… Oh, here comes your father. _

_I bet he has some news for us." _

_As she saw her husbands worried expression, she placed Sasuke on the ground. "Mikoto, something has happened, we need your help. Itachi, take care of your brother." And the two boys watched their parents disappear. "Itawi, play wit me." _

"_No, now leave me alone." _

_Suddenly they heard a few men talking about the same occurrence happening two years ago. _

"_Where did you get that information?" _

"_That I cannot say. _

_The person from whom I got that information from is very reliable."_

_"Well, who's child was it?" _

_The other man asked. _

"_It is the second son of Fugako." "What little Sasuke? The newborn is his cousin, am I correct?" The man nodded. Suddenly Fugako called for Sasuke and Itachi and the men noticed they had an audience. _

"_Sasuke, Itachi you may see your new cousin, now." He escorted the two boys into the house. At the sight of the baby, Sasuke wrinkled his nose. " Ew, It's small and it's sticky __and… pwink." _

"_That's pink, you loser and besides you were the same way." Sasuke stuck his tongue out and Mikoto's sister laughed. _

"_And if I recall correctly you acted the same way at Sasuke's birth._"

Everyone laughed and Mikoto realized.

"You know, now that you mention it. She does look a lot like Sasuke. They even got the same eyes."

_3 years later_

"_Ok, you two. Blow out the candles." Mikoto exclaimed. _

_Sasuke's cousin took a deep breath to blow out the candles but Sasuke was faster. _

_The little girl looked at the blown out candles and started crying. _

"_SuSu, you meanie!" _

_Her mother tried to pick her up but she wiggled out of her mothers grasp and hit Sasuke. _

_Before she could hit him again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "Chi, stop crying, please. _

_I'm sorry. I'll turn them back on and then you get to blow them out, ok?" _

_She nodded teary- eyed. _

_Sasuke turned them on and she blew them out. "Thank you, SuSu." She whispered and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Chi." _

_He mumbled and hugged her back. _

_Two squealing mothers stood next to them._

Oh, they are so adorable." Fugako wrapped his arms around his wife and said. "I can see it now that we will never see them apart." Everyone agreed. They were all so occupied with the little ones that they never noticed another boy glaring at them from the corner. Suddenly Chi disappeared and Itachi felt a tug on his sleeve. "Itawi, play wit us." He smiled, took her hand and joined the others.

_3 years later_

_A little girl was running through the woods._

'_Gotta hide. Gotta hide or he'll catch me.' _

_She stopped and hid behind a bush. She looked through a open hole and saw someone running by. _

'_Ha! He couldn't find me, now I'm save!' She did a victory- sign and kept on looking through the hole. _

_Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and a voice saying. "I found you." She turned around with a terrified expression on her face and started to scream. His hands approached her and came closer and closer to her sides. She looked absolutely horrified. "No! Please, leave me alone. _

_No-Haha-stop-haha-that tickles. HELP! Mommy! Please, STOP!" _

"_No one is here to rescue you, we are all alone!" _

_The attacker explained. He tickled her even hard. _

"_NO! SUSU, STOP! HAHA!" "Did I hear that correctly? How many times have I told you that my name isn't SuSu?" "No, please, PLEASE STOP. HAHA-SUSU-HAHA-STOP-HAHA!!!" She screamed trying to wiggle her way out but he was too strong. _

"_What is my name?"  
"SuSu-HAHA-PLEASE-HAHA!!!"_

"_Say my name." He ordered. _

"_No, I cahahahan't!" _

"_I'll only stop if you say it." _

"_Alright!!! Alright, already!!! I'll say it! Haha! But stop-HAHA-first!" _

"_No, say it now." He smirked at the sight of her red face and teary-eyes._

"_Ok! HAHA! It's-HAHAHA-Sas-HAHAHA-Sasuke! Sasuke stop!!! He smiled satisfied with the result. He helped her up and watched her regain her breathing._

"_**YOU BIG MEANIE!**__" She screamed and hit him playfully._

_He watched her walk onto the street and then she yelled ._

"_Come on, let's go home, SuSu! "_

"_That's IT you're going down!" _

"_You gotta catch me first!" She shouted back." I did it once and I_

_can do it again." And he chased her all the way to the Uchiha district._

_They both stopped in front of the Gate where the two mothers were having a conversation._

"_Young lady, what happened to you're clothes ?Were you rolling in the mud again?_

_You have disappointed me again, young lady ."_

_Sasuke Snickered next to her._

_Chi, a lady? More like a pig!" His mother was astound. _

"_Sasuke, you're as bad as her. You lack manners and grace. I think your father should teach you that properly._

_Plus, you two won't see each other till after the teachings. _

_Is that understood ?"_

_The two little ones started protesting _

_and hugged each other scared to let go._

"_Mommy no! I can't live without SuSu. I'll die!" Chi whined._

"_Oh you little drama queen." _

_Chi started at her mother with little puppy-dog eyes and Sasuke followed. "OH we'll maybe…" Sasuke's mom started but Chi's mom interrupted her._

"_NO, you must resist the cuteness factor."_

"_You're right. Come on Sasuke, let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke got dragged away and Chi yelled._

" _NO, SuSu, I'll miss you. Please don't forget me!" Her mother just sighed and dragged her home._

"_Mommy, we'll go to SuSu school-thingy, right?"_

"_Of course, we will but after that you won't see Sasuke until you are a proper lady, understood?"_

Chi nodded and held back her tears, somehow she had the felling that she would see Sasuke for the last time tomorrow.

_Next day_

_Sasuke was standing next to his father as he suddenly heard someone calling him._

"_SuSu! Over here!" He looked behind him and knew instantly who it was. _

"_Chi! What are you doing here? I thought we weren't allowed to see each other._

_Oh no, did you run away for me?" _

_Sasuke asked touched. _

"_No silly. Mommy said I was allowed to visit you. _

_First she wanted to come too. But something happened and she was needed elsewhere. _

_So what happened so far?" _

_Chi explained smiling." Nothing really. But you do know that school starts after this and you'll have to go home with my Dad." Sasuke explained to her. She looked shocked and answered . _

"_Oh, no! Nobody told me that. I'm doomed! I'm going home with uncle Fugako."_

_Sasuke and Chi started laughing as Fugako came over._

"_Sasuke it's time. Oh Chi, you're here too? That's great. _

_Now come you two." They followed him toward a man. The man looked at Sasuke and said._

"_He really is like is brother." Sasuke blushed and Chi laughed. Fugako ignored her and answered. "Yes he is. Take care of him for me like you did with his brother."_

_The man nodded and Fugako turned to Sasuke._

"_Now, you better become a good ninja like Itachi."_

"_Okay." Sasuke answered and he turned to Chi. "You young girl are coming with me. Sasuke has to go to school and you still have two years till you're ready." Chi hugged Sasuke and whispered into his ear._

"_Have fun. Gotta go with Mr. Grumpy- pants. Buh-bye SuSu." And she hurried to catch up to Fugako. Sasuke smiled and walked into the classroom. In that week Sasuke worked hard to surpass his brother and Chi practiced her lady-like manners. _

_Then one night Sasuke came home late from training. He ran down the street in a hurry to get home. _

"_I stayed out pretty late." He thought and kept on running as he suddenly had a feeling like someone was watching him from the top of the streetlamp. He stopped in front of it but nothing was there. _

'_What was that? It felt like someone was there…' All of a sudden he noticed something. _

'_The lights are all out… But it's not time to sleep yet…' He ran around the corner and stopped, shocked at the image in front of him. _

_Signs ripped, blood splattered against the walls and kunai's sticking out of the walls. _

"_What is this?" _

_He turned around and kept running and thought._

'_What in the world is going on?' He skidded to a halt in front of two bodies on the floor. "UNCLE?! AUNT?!" He looked absolutely terrified. He looked at the sky and whispered._

"_Father… Mother!" He ran to the house and yanked the door open. He gulped and looked inside. _

"_Father? Mother?"_

_He looked into the kitchen and checked the living room._

_He couldn't find anyone. He stared frightened at the floor._

_Suddenly he heard a noise and ran toward it as fast as he could. _

_He stopped in front of the door. He heard a scary noise and got scared. _

'_Someone's in there…' He stood frozen to the spot. 'MOVE…' He told himself._

'_MOVE…' He slowly moved a foot forward ._

'_MOVE!' He yelled at himself, yanked the door open and ran inside yelling_

"_FATHER! MOTHER!" And saw them on the floor in a puddle of blood. Someone walked out of the shadows and stared out of the window._

_Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he recognized the person._

"_B-B-Brother! Brother…Father and mother are…"_

_Itachi turned and stared at him._

_Sasuke took a step forward._

"_Why?! How?! Who did this to-!"_

_He stopped as a Shurikan flies into the wall behind him barley missing him. Another one came at him but this time cut his arm. _

_Sasuke flinched and placed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. He looked shocked and asked him. "Brother, what are…?" _

_But Itachi just stared at him with his Sharingan. _

"_What are you doing, brother?" Sasuke yelled. _

"_Foolish little brother." He closed his eyes and opened them back up as they changed into the mangekyou Sharingan. _

_Sasuke froze and stared into those eyes. All of a sudden he got hit by more shurikan's and screamed in pain as blood sprayed everywhere. _

"_Stop it!" He screamed holding his head. "Brother!" He shook his head. "Don't show me this!" And keeps shaking his head. _

"_Why?!" Itachi just stared him down. _

"_Why did you…?" Sasuke got hit again and screamed in agony and the Sharingan illusion disappeared, leaving Sasuke on the floor breathing and feeling lost. He looked up with blurry vision and asked. _

"_Why…? Why did you…?" And Itachi answered. _

"_To measure my capacity." Sasuke looked shocked and repeated. _

"_Measure… your capacity…? That's all? For that alone everyone…" Itachi closed his eyes and said. "It was necessary." Sasuke carefully gets up and asks. "What was…?" He charges at Itachi yelling. _

"_DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!" _

_Sasuke gets hit in the stomach and collapses on the ground. He withered and looked back up, tears forming in his eyes. _

_He stood up and the tears ran down his face. Itachi stepped toward him and Sasuke thinks. 'I'm scared…' He looked at Itachi and backed up._

"_I'm scared!"_

_He cried and ran out the door. Sasuke ran down the street, crying and screaming and stepping all over himself._

"_Don't kill me!" _

_As he saw Itachi standing at the end of the street, he skidded to a stop, eyes wide._

_Itachi stares at him while Sasuke was trying to regain his breathing._

"_This must be a lie. This isn't how my brother is. Because …"_

"_I played the role of older brother you wanted… to test your capacity." Itachi interrupted._

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

"_The one who will test my capacity… You have that potential. You thought of me as unpleasant and hated me. You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live. For my sake. You are also capable of activating Mangekyou Sharingan." He paused and wind blew the leaves up. "But there is a requirement for that. Your closest friend, you must… kill him." _

_Sasuke looked shocked as the wind blew stronger. _

"_No way!" Sasuke said. Itachi ignored him and resumed._

"_Like I have."_

_Sasuke remembered the three police man accusing Itachi of Shisui's death._

"_That? Brother, you…Then you…? To Shisui-san?"_

"_That's right. And because of that, I was able to obtain these eyes. At the main temple of the Nakano Shrine, underneath the seventh tatami mat on the far right side… is the clan's secret meeting Place. There, you'll find the history of the Uchiha clan's doujtsu… and for what purpose it exists. The real secret is there."_

'_The real… secret…?' Sasuke thought confused._

"_If you can activate it, the number of people, including me, who can use Mangekyou Sharingan will be three. If that happens, there is a reason to let you live." Itachi paused with a laugh. _

"_But at the moment..." He stepped forward and Sasuke flinched._

"_You aren't even worth killing. My foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life… Run away, run away and cling to life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."_

_He activated is Mangekyou Sharingan, Sasuke collapsed and fell unconscious._

_He wakes up in bed at the hospital. 'Was it all a dream…?' He tried to get up and flinched because pain shot up his arm, he raises his sleeve up and finds his arm Bandaged. He remembered the Shurikan which pierced his arm. _

_As he walked out of the room, he came upon two nurses talking about him._

'_Yes, its true. He's the only one who was rescued." The first nurse said to the second nurse who asked._

"_He has a older brother, doesn't he?" _

"_But they don't know where he is." The first nurse answered._

_Sasuke clenched his teeth behind the wall and the first nurse whispered._

"_To think that noble clan…"_

_Sasuke walked by the nurses and out of the hospital toward the Uchiha district where the entrance was taped with 'Do not enter' signs._

_He entered and saw his aunt and uncle who said._

"_Hi, Sasuke-chan. What did you come to buy today?"_

_Sasuke smiled, but as he blinked everything disappeared, being replaced by a rundown shack and a bucket on the floor. Sasuke stood there looking at nothing as it suddenly slowly started raining. As he was walking down the road he heard voices._

"_Sasuke-chan are you going to school now?"_

_A boy answered. "Yeah."_

_! Flashback !_

_Sasuke's Aunt exclaimed. "I just saw Itachi-san, he sure has grown.  
He's already a first-rate shinobi._

_He graduated from the academy with high honors at the age of seven and became a chuunin at the age of ten." _

_Sasuke resumed. "He was able to use Sharingan when he was eight."_

_His aunt nodded and answered. _

"_Yes, that's right. He's the pride of the Uchiha clan."_

_! Flashback over !_

_Sasuke stopped, turned around and saw the damaged Uchiha sign which got destroyed by Itachi._

_He turned back around and stood in front of their house and walked in._

_He looked around and remembered his mother who would stand there saying._

"_Welcome home, Sasuke." He smiled at the memory and took his shoes off._

_While he was walking around the house, he remembered his father. As he walked by the living room, he stopped._

_! Flashback !_

_His mother walked toward him._

"_Sasuke-chan. Wait a minute." Sasuke turned and asked._

"_What?" His mother dapped cream on his wounds and laughed._

_! Flashback over ! _

_Sasuke smiled at the memory. All of the a sudden he heard a noise and ran in to the kitchen yelling._

"_MOTHER!" _

_A cat growled at him and lightning lit up the room. _

_The cat jumps out of the window and Sasuke looked around the kitchen._

_! Flashback !_

_Sasuke sat at the table and yelled._

"_In that case, why is it always my brother?!"_

_His mother sighed and answered._

"_You're brother is your brother and you are you. Father is always worried about you guys._

_! Flashback over !_

_Sasuke walked into the room where his parents bodies were supposed to be but they were already replaced by outlines and he collapsed to his knees, crying._

_As he got up he stepped on something with glass._

_It was a picture frame. The glass was broke and blood-stained._

_He took the picture out and looked at it. It was a picture of Sasuke and Chi, smiling. A tear rolled down his cheek and he whispered. "Chitsuki" And he woke up._

* * *

Sasuke who is now 17, looked around and noticed it was all a dream. 

Suddenly Juugo came over and saw his worried comrade.

"Something wrong?"

"No, well-just dreams which are best left forgotten." Sasuke answered. Juugo nodded and changed the subject.

"So, where are we going and when?" Sasuke got up and answered.

"Wake up the other two. We'll be leaving soon." Juugo nodded and left.

After a long fight between Suigetsu and Karin they started to head off.

"So Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Karin asked with a big smile on her face.

"Well, we're going to……"

* * *

Konoha

"Shizune! Get in here, right now!!!"

A women yanked the door open and said.

"Yes, Hokage-san?"

"Get me all the teams in here, NOW! It's an emergency! HURRY!"

The Hokage ordered. "On my way!" And the women stormed out of the room. A few minutes later the door was ripped open again.

"We're here!" Kakashi yelled as he tried to come in but a problem occurred which involved everybody trying to come in at the same time.

The result: they were stuck. A discussion started.

"Naruto, go back. I'm older than you!"

"By two weeks!"

"Kakashi! I look better than you. The Hokage would die if you were the first to walk in."

"You're right, Gai. I'm so hot that she would fall over!"

"This is good training. Must-come-through!"

"OW! Bushy-Brow, you stepped on my foot!"

"LEE! My arm, you're hurting me!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan."

"This is such a drag." (I bet you can guess who said that lol)

"Come on, Neij! I'll crawl on your back and you'll throw me in the room." Lee tried to crawl on Neij's back who yelled.

"LEE, get off."

"Hey! Who groped me!"

"Lee, stop groping my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, it was on accident. I was trying push through and then-."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" The frustrated Hokage shouted. Everyone stood still.

"I'll help you out." She walked to the wall next to the door and punched a hole into it. Everybody fell through the now enlarged door.

"Now, listen up. I need you to get a book that was stolen yesterday night." Naruto jumped up and whined.

"A book? I was expecting something cool like fighting the Akatsuki's."

"This is more important than fighting the Akatsuki.

It is a very old book that has-"

Tsunade started but was interrupted by Kiba and Naruto.

"WHAT! An old book?" Kiba turned to Naruto.

"Don't repeat me!" Naruto glared and yelled.

"I didn't, you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did ,too!"

"DID not!"

"DID, too!"

"DID, too!"

"DID NOT!"

"See." Naruto noticed what happened and yelled.

"YOU tricked me!"

Kiba opened his mouth to say something but Tsunade interrupted him.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.

This book is a very important

Book for Konoha. You must find it! And the reason why I need all of you

is who knows maybe Akatsuki stole the book and you might have to fight

them." They all cheered at the good news but what they didn't know was

that Tsunade wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Now get me that book."

She ordered and pointed at the door but nobody moved, instead they were

all discussing the mission.

Suddenly Tsunade punched her desk which broke in two.

Everybody looked at her surprised.

"BOOK-NOW!" In a second the whole room was empting leaving

Tsunade with Shizune.

"Granny- Hokage? May I come in?" Naruto asked sticking his head in the

Room.

"What is it now Naruto?"

He walked in and explained." Well, …"

Sakura screamed as Naruto flew through the door and into the hallway.

"Oh my god, Naruto! What happened?"

"Don't EVER say that again! Now I will meet you at the gate in half an hour

And don't be late." Tsunade yelled standing in the doorway. The Teams left

and she sat down in her destroyed office.

"Shizune!" She came running into the room, panicked.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Get me some Sake and while you're at it a new desk and someone to fix my

Wall."

Shizune nodded and hurried away.

* * *

Half an hour later

"Alright is everybody present?…Wait, where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked

searching through the teams. Juraiya stepped forward and gulped.

"Well, I think … no I'm pretty much sure… that he's at the ramen place."

Tsunade screamed and hit the poor man in the stomach.

"Get him, NOW!" Kakashi nodded and made his way to the ramen

place while the girls treaded Juraiya. Tsunade scoffed and glared at the

pissed off Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're late!!!" Naruto bowed down in front of Tsunade.

"I'm so sorry granny-Hokage but the ramen tasted so good today and then I

remembered I would be living without it for a while.

I couldn't bare it, I had to eat more!"

Sakura fell over with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Now that everybody is here I can announce a few things."

* * *

In an unknown place 

"Chitsuki, I don't have time for you now!" Itachi mumbled writing on his

Desk.

"Oh please Itachi. I'm bored."

"Now that I think of it Deidara was looking for you." Itachi said with a

thoughtful look.

"Really? Where is he?" The girl smiled.

"I think I saw him in the launch." The girl squealed and ran out of the room.

Itachi sweat-dropped and thought.

'Without her it would really be boring here.' He smirked and resumed with

his work.

* * *

AN: So did you like it. I hope so and if it doesn't sound so great well it's because I'm half German and half American. Anyhoo, please tell me what you think. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! (Now push that beautiful little button and write me a review, please? 

-puppy dog eyes-). Arigato everybody, for reading.

Cookie for all.

Jackie


	2. Findings and Fights

**AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long and because I'm writing this story with my sister I had wait till she had work free. It might take longer to the next chapter because she has to work again. But it'll be faster maybe because I was in Italy so I wasn't home. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**And remember I'm half German so it might not sound so good but bear with me. I'm trying my best.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------NEXT CHAPTER-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**2. Findings and Fights **

"**If you got rid of that sword we might have been able to get there faster!" Karin yelled at the drinking Suigetsu. **

"**First of, it's not heavy and second, it's not stupid!" He backfired and stuffed the drink back where it belonged. **

"**Yes, it is!" **

"**No it isn't!"**

"**Is too!"**

"**Is not!"**

"**Is too!"**

"**IS NOT!"**

"**IS TOO!"**

"**If you two don't stop fighting, I'll have to kill." Sasuke growled and snakes came out of his sleeves but no one listened except Juugo.**

"**Sasuke that is really getting old, you have to try something new." Sasuke nodded and turned to the two with an idea. **

"**Those two don't listen; they're so into their love- quarrel." Sasuke mumbled with an evil smirk plastered on his face. **

"**What!" They shouted in unison anger evident on their faces.**

**Juugo was also shocked but recovered fast as he started to understand what Sasuke was planning and joined in. **

"**Yes it's so obvious. I mean they always fight like a married couple, right Sasuke?" **

"**Indeed." Juugo smirked and thought. 'Alright, I'm in Sasuke's cool- zone and on top of that I haven't killed anybody. I'm on a roll!' While Juugo was in his happy place Suigetsu was too shocked to answer and Karin well:**

"**Me with… with… with… with him and… and… urgh." And she collapsed with a red face. **

**Sasuke was smiling caused by his success. **

**Suigetsu snapped out and saw Juugo smiling and he exclaimed. **

"**What're you smilin' at, old fart?" **

"**Nothing." Smirk. **

"**Ok everybody, stop foolin around and get camp set up, now."**

**They all scrambled away and did as they were told. **

**While Suigetsu was setting up his tent he heard a giggle.**

**He looked around and saw Juugo building a campfire, Sasuke sharpening his sword and Karin glaring at everything that moved including him.**

'**I must be imagining things.' He shook his head and resumed his work. Then he heard it again, that annoying giggle but it wasn't a girly giggle more like a manly one and that means the one giggling can only be ****J u u g o**

**He turned around and said man was gone. **

'**Where'd that bastard go?' Then he saw him chatting away with Sasuke. He watched them awhile and then the 'old guy' snickered again and looked at Suigetsu who in return glared and finished his tent. **

"**So Suigetsu how long have you known?" **

'**Argh, he won't leave me alone!' **

"**Leave me alone." The water boy answered calmly.**

"**Whaaat, I'm just interested. So… how long? Come on, you can tell me." **

**Suigetsu growled and yelled. **

"**Would you fuckin leave me alone?! I know exactly what you're doing, so just drop it! I don't like Karin, I HATE HER!" **

**Karin heard him and ran over. **

"**YOU-HATE-ME!!! I-LOATH-YOU!!!! I HATE YOUR ARROGANCE AND YOU ARE A SELFISH, LOUD, OBNOXIOUS…" **

**------------------------------------------------------------IN-KONOHA---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A big crowd was gathered at the gate of Konoha. **

"**Alright you all know that two Sensei's are missing so I have two substitutes. Ok first we have A-"**

"**WAIT! I'm here, don't start without me!" Tsunade was trying to explain but was interrupted by Anko who was running toward them waving here hands in the air. **

"**Ah there you are, I was already wondering where you were. Now as I said, Anko here will be Team Captain of team 8 and team 10 will be assigned to-" **

"**Wait, uhm, I just remembered I have to go because I really need to work on my next novel. So goodbye and good luck everybody." Jiraiya interrupted but Tsunade held him off. **

"**Oh no, you don't, because you are going too." She smiled at him and held on to his kimono.**

"**No let go! I'M TOO OLD!!! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU, LET ME GO!!!!! WON'T YOU HAVE A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR LITTLE OL' ME!!!!" He begged with puppy-dog eyes.**

"**Those don't work on me and besides we don't have anybody else. So will you do it? Kakashi will probably be ecstatic about you coming, aren't I right Kakashi?" She asked with a sadistic smile on her face. "Oh yes! I have a perfect idea for the next novel." Kakashi answered with stars in his eyes and a hallelujah playing in the background. **

**Jiraiya looked at Kakashi funny and turned back to Tsunade. **

"**No, I'm not going. I can't get into my vibe while I'm on the road." **

"**Well, if you don't go I'll show everybody **_**that**_**!!! Muhahahaha…" Tsunade laughed evilly.**

"**No, you wouldn't, you wouldn't show them **_**that**_**, would you?" Jiraiya asked worried. **

"**What is **_**that**_**?" Naruto whispered in the background.**

"**I don't know but with Tsunade-sama you never know." Sakura answered with a shrug. **

"**How troublesome." (I bet you know who said it)**

"**Hey everybody, do you wanna see some pictures of Jiraiya?!" Tsunade waved something in the air and suddenly everybody was there to look at said pictures. **

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!" And Tsunade was knocked off her feat by the white haired man. **

"**Gimme those. Now no one will see these and I'm still not coming. There how'd like that." **

"**But Raija-chan, I need you to do this for me, please." Tsunade begged with tears in her eyes. Said man couldn't resist the cuteness and gave in. **

"**Alright but only because there are girls coming and uhm I need research too." Tsunade smiled and shouted. **

"**Yahoo, you're going! Alright, now that everything is set, it's time to set off. Good luck everybody." **

**After a few hours of walking they made a break. **

"**Now I have this great idea that this man is really cold and can't love and then this girl has loved him since she laid eyes on him but he wasn't interested in her because he had something that has to be done first and-" Kakashi started but was interrupted by Ino.**

"**Hey that sounds like Sasuke and Sakura. OW!" **

**Sakura hit her on the head and a fight broke out between the two. Gai tapped Kakashi on the shoulder. **

"**Kakashi, do not ignore me, I am your rival, Maito Gai." But Kakashi just ignored him and rambled on about his idea for Jiraiya's novel. **

"**Why?! How could he?!"**

"**Gai-sensei! Don't let that get you down." Rock-lee shouted patting him on the back. **

"**Lee you are the best pupil someone could ever have." **

"**Oh, Gai-sensei. I feel honored." **

**And that's how the great journey starts…… **

**---------------------------------------------------------****UNKNOWN SPOT****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Ah, there you are, I've been waiting for you. What do you have for me?" A man asked the young woman who stepped through the door.**

**She fiddled with her skirt finding it suddenly very fascinating. **

"**I'm waiting, dear." The piercing look frightened the woman and she felt a chill run down her spine. **

"**I- I'm so sorry, master bu- but I couldn't find the location." She answered with uncertainty. **

"**Really? That surprises me. You do know that it is vital we have the boy, don't you?" He asked with an eerie calm surrounding his person. **

"**Yes, master. I do." She answered crestfallen suddenly she jumped as his hand hit the desk and he yelled. **

"**NO, YOU DON'T! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT THAT WE GET THIS BOY. THEY HAVE TO BE TOGETHER, THEY ARE THE KEY TO OUR SUCCESS. Do you understand now?" **

**She nodded frantically with tears in her eyes.**

**-Knock knock-**

**The door opened and a servant came in.**

"**Uhm, sir? Sorry to disturb you but a problem has occurred and it needs your presence." **

"**Yes of course. Well, my dear, you better run along and find me that boy." He exclaimed and left the girl behind. **

"**Oh, what have I gotten myself into this time?" **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------****AKATSUKI LAIR****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-BOOM- **

"**Sweetie, are you alright?" Tobi asked as he opened the door and smoke came out. **

"**Cough, cough. Deidara-senpai's bombs are really effective." **

**A young girl appeared in the smoke and suddenly all the Akatsuki members were present. **

"**Chitsuki, are you alright?" **

"**What did I tell you about those stupid bombs?" Itachi asked with a frown. **

"**It's art, ART! How many times do I have to tell you?" Deidara interrupted. **

"**Bullshit, it's stupid. Real art is something totally different, something beautiful and fascinating and-" Kisame explained. **

"**That's what my art is, it's beautiful and fascinating and exhilarating. Am I right, Chitsuki?" Deidara asked but there was no answer. **

"**Wait, where's Chitsuki? Oh no, not again. The leader's gonna kill us." Hidan exclaimed scared shitless. **

"**Now maybe if he doesn't know then we're ok." Tobi answered with a shrug. **

"**Tobi that is the most intelligent thing you've said since you been here. So we go and find her fast and he won't notice a thing. Alright, let's go!" Deidara exclaimed. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------****WITH HEBI****--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"… **UNRELIABLE, STINKY, RUDE, DISAPPOINTING, STUPID, PIG-HEADED,-"**

"**Karin, you have cursed Suigetsu for hours, I think he understands now." Sasuke explained and Karin nodded. **

"**But I'm not finished yet… UGLY ASSHOLE!!! There now I'm finished." And she walked by Suigetsu with a satisfied smirk. **

**----------------------------------------------------****IN THE FOREST NEAR AKATSUKI LAIR****---------------------------------------------------------**

"**CHITSUKI… CHITSUKI!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!" **

"**CHITSUKI, COME OUT!!!!" **

"**OK this won't work. We gotta split up. Kisame and Itachi you go right. Ritual-pussy and Money-guy, you guys go left hmp." Deidara ordered. **

"**If Chitsuki weren't so dear to me than I would kill you right now and that leader part just doesn't quite cut it. HAHAHAHA" Hidan exclaimed and they left with laughter. **

"**Oh that guy just gives me the heebie- jeebies!" Tobi yelled shuddering. **

"**It's alright Tobi, I'm with you. Now we'll be searching in that direction. Come, mph!" Deidara answered with a pat on Tobi's back.**

"**Yes, Deidara-senpai!" And he followed him. **

**They entered a clearing and searched in the bushes half expecting her to jump out.**

"**CHITSUKI!!! COME OUT, PLEASE!!!!!" Tobi shouted. **

"**CHITSUKI! WHERE ARE YOU!!!! COME OUT!!!!! LEADER IS GOING TO KILL US!!! IF YOU CARE ABOUT US, COME OUT, HMP!!!!" Deidara yelled hoping she would her them and she did. **

'**I'm sorry Dara-chan but I have to do this. See ya.'**

**And she left. Suddenly the boys heard a rustle in the bushes next to them. **

**Tobi went searched it and found a piece of paper. **

"**I think it's a letter for Chitsuki." He answered Deidara's look. "What does it say, hmp?" He asked. **

"**It says: **

**Dear Chitsuki, **

**Got what you wanted, meet me at **

'**The marked tree' around noon.**

**Your you-know-who."**

**Tobi read and shrugged. **

"**What's 'The marked tree', Deidara-senpai. Could it be a restaurant?" **

"**No, you idiot. It's a tree with a mark. Now, do you remember Chitsuki saying anything about a mark?" Deidara exclaimed. **

"**Well, hihihi, there was this one time. Oh no, I couldn't. –Blush, blush-." Tobi giggled blushing. **

"**Not that!!!! Sheesh, anything else, hmp?" **

"**Well, there was something about a tree with a heart shaped hole." **

"**That'll work. Come on, let's get the others." And they ran out of the clearing. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------****WITH KISAME AND ITACHI****--------------------------------------------------------**

"**Which way should we go?" Kisame asked at a crossroad. **

"**I'm for right." Itachi answered pointing in said direction. **

"**I'm for left." Kisame glared. **

"**Then how about you go left and I go right. Then we're both satisfied." Kisame agreed. **

**As they wanted to go, they were stopped by none other than Deidara.  
"Wait!!! We found her." **

"**Really but where is she?" Itachi asked. **

"**Well, technically we don't have her yet but Tobi knows where she is." **

"**Oh no, we're doomed." Kisame groaned. **

"**Now, now Kisame, don't be so negative. Let me see that Positive energy!" Tobi smiled with a fist in the air. **

"**I know he's an idiot but I think this time he's right. So let's go." And they disappeared to find the tree. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------****AT THE RENDEVOUS SPOT****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**HEY, I'M HERE!" Chitsuki yelled jumping down a tree. **

"**Ah there you are. What took you so long?" The red- haired asked. **

"**Well, they're getting better at finding me and we need to hurry. I dropped my letter and I once told Tobi about this tree and they're probably on their way as we speak." Chitsuki answered looking around. **

"**You idiot!!! Why'd you tell him, now we can't meet here anymore. ARGGGH, you're so frustrating." Her friend yelled. **

"**I'm sorry but I had to tell someone anyway do you have it?" **

"**Yes and now I'm a criminal thanks to you. Here." She gave Chitsuki an old book.**

"**Thanks, you're the best but you better leave if they see me with you you'll be killed and thanks again for the book." **

"**Anytime. See ya." And she left. **

**As she opened the book a kunai flew by her head. **

"**What the-" **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------****WITH THE LEAF NINJAS****-------------------------------------------------------**

"**How are we even supposed to know who took the book? I mean, was it someone from Akatsuki or someone from Orochimaru group or could it even be Sasuke? What do you think Naruto?" Sakura asked as they jumped from one branch to another. **

"**Well, I don't really know but I think it would probably be someone from Akatsuki." Naruto answered with a questionable look. **

"**I bet on 15 gold pieces that it's one of the Akatsuki." Kiba smirked.**

"**I bet it's someone from Orochimaru's group." Shikumaru answered with a bored voice.**

"**And I bet it's Sasuke!" Naruto yelled with a wide smile. **

"**The bet is on!" Kiba yelled. **

"**Naruto I think that's you dreaming again. You can say it a thousand times but he never comes. Sorry but it's reality." Sakura exclaimed. **

"**Hey wait, I smell something. It smells like spring, it's so good." And Kiba stormed off. **

"**Wait, KIBA!" Kakashi yelled and they followed him. **

**Suddenly he stopped, looking at a figure that wore a black coat with red clouds on it and she had a book. **

"**Ssh, wait for my signal." Kakashi whispered but Gai wasn't listening and he threw a kunai. **

"**Gai, you idiot." Anko growled. **

"**Upsie." **

"**What the-" The person yelled. **

**As they were gonna be found out anyway thanks to Gai, they jumped into the clearing. **

"**You're a girl?" Naruto asked. **

"**Last time I checked I was." She answered with sarcasm. **

"**Ha! It's Akatsuki, pay up everybody." Kiba laughed holding out his hand. **

"**Oh man! Sorry Kiba, I don't have that much." Naruto answered. **

"**How troublesome." **

"**Oh you guys suck." Kiba mumbled.**

"**Argh Naruto you dumb fool. Why'd you bet even if you have no money?" Sakura complained hitting him upside the head. **

"**Ow!" **

"**You're pathetic! Let me guess the loudmouth is the Kyuubi! I guess this is my lucky day. Yippee!" Chitsuki shouted. **

"**Well, well, well, Chitsuki what have we here?" A voice came from the trees.**

"**OH shit. I'm so in trouble. HIDE ME!" She squealed and hid behind Kakashi. **

**Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. **

"**Chitsuki, I'm here." **

"**IEEEEH!" She screamed and jumped half a mile in the air.**

**She ran back into the clearing and yelled.**

"**Ahaha, Itachi so nice to see you again. How was your day? Did I tell you, your new glasses look so good on you?"**

"**Chitsuki…" **

"**No that's not it… now I know your hair it's so nice did you have it done today." **

"**Chitsuki…" **

"**No that's not it either… ah your eyes have such sparkle in them today, such a, wait is that a deadly sparkle. Now Itachi think of your blood pressure." **

"**Chitsuki, didn't you promise me something." Itachi asked with an eerie calmness.**

"**Pro-Promise you something. I don't recall a promise. What promise?" **

"**The promise where you said you wouldn't walk away anymore. The one you promised to everybody." Deidara growled as he came out of the shadows. **

"**Aha, Dara-chan. You're here too. That's nice, did you loose weight. You look thin. What did you do?" She nodded with a cheesy smile.**

"**Yes, I did. I did this great diet- wait don't change the subject. Like I was saying you promised us all." **

**He answered with a deadly glare. **

"**Yes, I recall a promise being made." Kisame pointed out as he jumped down a tree and behind Chitsuki. **

"**Kisame, you too and that big, scary, pointy sword." **

**She laughed nervously and went a step back but collided with someone. **

**Behind her there was the last one of the foursome. **

"**Oh thank god Tobi. Help me they are being mean again." She whined as she hung on to him.**

"**Chitsuki, how could you? We made a pinky promise." **

"**I'm sorry but I had to. It was important." She exclaimed. **

"**They are a weird bunch." Kakashi whispered.**

"**I've never seen the Akatsuki like this. I kinda pity her." Ino answered. They advanced on her as suddenly Naruto yelled. **

"**Hey, we're still here. How about breaking up this reunion and let's start fighting." **

**The Akatsuki looked up and noticed their audience and jumped into a fighting stance. **

"**We'll take care of you later Chitsuki." Itachi said and as he positioned his hands in front of him. **

"**Tobi take her home!" Deidara ordered as he started making a clay figure. **

"**No, I'm not going. I wanna fight too. Come on, Itachi. Just this once. PLEASE?!" She yelled sitting down on the floor and not moving an inch. **

"**Tobi pick her up and get out of here." Itachi whispered. **

**He nodded and picked her up bridal-style but she started struggling. **

"**Hey, let's watch from that branch." Tobi whispered in her ear. **

**She smiled and nodded. **

**They landed on it as Rock lee yelled.**

"**Yeah, you better run. We're gonna kick your asses!" **

**Chitsuki got angry and hit him with a stone right in the face.**

"**OW!!!" **

"**What happened?" Hinata asked him. **

"**He got hit by a stone which got thrown by the old hag up there." Sai answered coldly pointing at Chitsuki.**

"**You-called-me-old-hag. How nice, haven't heard that one yet. Hahaha…" **

"**Ohohoho, you better run. You are in big, big, BIG trouble." Deidara advised. **

"**YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!" Chitsuki screeched. **

"**Now Chitsuki, calm down. He doesn't mean it like that." Tobi reassured as he placed his hand on her shoulder. **

**She took it and threw him off the tree.**

**On the floor Tobi groaned. **

"**Deidara-senpai, do something. She's not listening to me!" **

"**Come on Chitsuki. I know you better, that idiot doesn't know anything. Listen to reason, YOU – ARE – BEAUTIFUL." **

**But she wasn't listening; instead she jumped off the tree and made a giant grater in the floor.**

"**Oh shit. I've never seen her like that. Itachi do something!" Deidara shouted. **

"**I think we should let her kill him." Kisame smirked. **

"**No, are you crazy. Do you remember last time after she killed someone? She was a mess. I'm not going through that again, are you?" Deidara asked. **

"**No!" Kisame yelled remembering the encounter. **

**Itachi vanished and reappeared behind her holding her down. **

"**LET ME GO, ITACHI!!! I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKIN BASTARD!!!!" She screeched so loud everybody had to hold on to their ears so they wouldn't fall off. **

"**Don't you remember last time? Just leave it!" Itachi explained. **

"**BUT HE CALLED ME AN OLD HAG!!!! YOU!!! DIE!!!" She pointed at Sai who stood there emotionless while the others were scared out of their wits by her behavior. **

"**Chitsuki, please! Listen to me. Do you remember me? Your cousin, Itachi?" **

"**Itachi, LET ME AT 'IM! LET ME AT 'IM! I'M GONNA RIP HIS THROAT OUT!!!" She screeched again in that high pitched voice. **

"**WHAT, YOUR COUSIN?!" Naruto tried yelling over Chitsuki. **

"**Yes cousin. Now Chitsuki, SHUT UP!!!! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE!!! WHEN WE GET BACK YOU'LL BE SEEING THE LEADER ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR!!!" Itachi yelled and that shut her up. **

"**No please, Itachi not the leader. –pout pout-**

**I just- you know my temper and he said **_**old hag. **_**I'm not **_**old**_** and definitely not a **_**hag**_**. I'm cute and 15 so I bet I'm younger than you. HA!" She yelled pointing at Sai. **

"**Yes, you are. But don't worry, he said old hag to me too.**

**He has a personality problem." Sakura reassured glaring at Sai. **

"**Yeah, we have someone in our group who has a personality problem too. Isn't that right, **_**Zetsu?"**_

"**Oh no, she found us." **

"_**Yes, that is very bad. We might get in trouble. Better run for it, right?" **_

"**Right, let's." And gone he was. **

"**See? Weird, huh?" Chitsuki asked Sakura. **

"**What is this? Tea- time? Hello, they are the Akatsuki. Let's fight!" Kiba asked obvious.**

"**YEAH, BRING IT ON!!!" Chitsuki yelled stepping in a fight stance. **

"**You, young lady, will go back to the hideout. Tobi can you do it this time?" Deidara asked. **

"**Yes, Deidara-senpai! Come on Chitsuki." He said taking her hand but she resisted. **

"**No, I don't wanna. Can't I stay on the branch? I promise, I won't interfere. I'll be a good girl, please?" She begged Itachi.**

"**Alright but no fingers crossed. Tobi check her." He did as he was told but they weren't crossed. **

"**Yes! Alright, come on Tobi!" And they jumped on the branch. **

"**Now, time to kick their asses. Alright, Kisame you take the fruit and Itachi you take Kakashi and I'll take the woman. GO TEAM AKATSUKI!!!!" Deidara yelled being the only who put their hand in the middle. **

**Suddenly they heard someone yell.**

"**GO ITACHI, GO ITACHI!!! KICK THEIR ASS!!! SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS!!! YEAH!!!" Chitsuki yelled who was waving Itachi- fans around. **

"**Where'd you get those?" Said man asked.**

"**Well, I kinda stepped in your room and stole them. Aren't they cute? I even colored a chibi Itachi on it." She grinned cutely and waved them again.**

"**I want one of those too." Tobi whined. **

"**Here you can have Deidara's, with a chibi Dara-chan on it." **

**She yanked them out of her coat and gave them to the happy boy. **

"**Ah they are so CUTE!!! GO DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!" **

"**SHUT UP, TOBI!!! And protect her!" Deidara shouted pointing a threatening finger at him. **

"**Alright, I have a banner for…… KISAME!!!! I made it myself! Isn't it cute?" He asked pride written all over his face. **

"**Oh, it's totally cute. It's better than mine. How'd you do it?" Chitsuki asked inspecting it. **

"**Kisame, why are you looking at me like that?" Tobi asked nervous. **

"**Tobi come here. I want to give you a knuckle sandwich." Kisame answered cracking his fingers. **

**And the Idiot even came down. **

**Of course he received said knuckle sandwich. **

"**Oh Tobi, are you alright? Kisame shame on you, he likes you so much that he even made you a banner." Chitsuki exclaimed. **

"**It's ok, Tobi. I think it was great. Some people just don't understand stuff like that." Suddenly someone grabbed her from the behind and held a kunai to her throat. **

"**Drop the weapons or she dies." Jiraiya ordered.**

"**Help!!! Please don't kill me!!! Itachi- neesan, help!!!" Chitsuki yelled in terror. **

"**Let her go. She's got nothing to do with this." Tobi yelled angry. **

"**I'll repeat it once more. Drop your weapons or I'll kill her." **

**Suddenly a kunai flew from the trees and right into her chest but it wasn't the really Chitsuki instead a wood log fell from the tree. **

"**Ha! You gotta get up early to get me. I'm invincible! I'm Chitsuki the invincible! Yeah, I like the ring to it." She laughed an evil laugh and jumped down a tree. **

"**I've always wanted to try that evil laugh. It's so exhilarating." **

"**That's enough! We're leaving or the leader will kill us." Kisame ordered and they disappeared. **

"**Alright, uhm she's weird and brings out the funny parts of the other members." Sakura blurted out. **

"**Yeah, I know what you mean. I totally forgot that they were killers." Ino agreed. **

"**Jiraiya are you alright?" Kakashi asked his idol. **

"**Yes, I didn't think she was so good. She looked more like she was a girl that only lives with them not fight with them." **

"**Well, I guess she caught you off guard, ye old fart. Tried to get your hands on a girl again, huh? Hehehe" Kiba laughed notching him. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------****AT THE AKATSUKI LAIR****------------------------------------------------- **

"**Chitsuki, it can't be helped. I guess I'll let Hidan take care of you today. Have fun with his ritual, I heard they are very cruel." The leader told her with a disappointed look.**

"**NOOOOOOO…!" She yelled the scared look written all over her face. **

"**You may go, he is waiting outside." He waved a hand of dismissal. **

**She left the room and someone mumbled.**

"**Isn't that a little cruel?" **

"**No, she needs to learn that she can't do what she wants. I hope she learns, this time." The leader answered with a questionable look. **

**----------------------------------------------------------****WITH CHITSUKI****---------------------------------------------------------------**

'**I HATE HIM!!!' Chitsuki thought as she watched Hidan covered in blood. **

'**Now I'm gonna lose my appetite again. I got it, just think about something else. The Book! Yeah, good topic. Uhm I wondered what it says. Oh god, can't he hurry up with this shit.' She groaned and Hidan looked up. **

"**What don't you like this ritual." **

"**Yes, no offense but I'm not into this… this stuff. Sorry." **

"**It's ok."**

**After a half an hour she finally made it to her room. **

'**First a shower and than that book.'**

**She opened the book and looked through it. **

"**Urgh, nothing in important. GOD, I went through all this shit. And nothing bloody interesting is in here. Stupid book!" And she threw it against the wall suddenly something fell out. **

"**Chitsuki are you alright?" Deidara asked through the door. **

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm … fine." She picked it up and looked at it. **

"**What the fuck!" **

**------------------------------------------------------------****WITH THE LEAF NINJAS****----------------------------------------------------**

"**What'll we do?! We don't have the book and we didn't catch any Akatsuki! We're doomed!" Kiba yelled. **

"**Let's leave the village behind and we'll start fresh." Chouji muffled with chips in his mouth.**

"**You're all stupid, that won't work! She'll find us. We'll just go back and report what happened. Come on!" Anko yelled.**

**And they made their way back to the leaf village.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------****END OF THE CHAPTER****------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: How was it? Bad? Good? Please REVIEW! I only got one review last time, thanks for the review, Aster Uchiha. **

**Now push the purple button and REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. when darkness turns to light

**_+AN: Hello my dear readers. I'm back with my super duper new chapter. _**

_**Hope you love it. Oh yeah, almost forgot, thanks for all the reviews. **_

_**Alright here it is: **_

_**

* * *

**_

**3.When the darkness turns**

**:) :) :) HEBI :) :) :)**

**"Where the hell is he?" Suigetsu shouted.**

**"Stop being so impatient! I bet he's on his way, right now." Karin snapped back at him. **

**"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a twist." Suigetsu mumbled with snicker.**

**"What? You-me...argh!" Karin growled sitting back down with a blush crawling up. **

**"Ohohoho, he got you with that one." Juugo laughed pointing his chicken wing at her.**

**"Oh shut up, you old fart!" Karin retorted. **

**"What's going on here?" Somebody asked behind them.**

**"SASUKE-KUN, you're back!" Karin screamed in delight, trying to throw herself at him but he just sidestepped her making her fall on her face. **

**"Nothing new, just them two fighting again." Juugo answered taking a big bite of his chicken. **

**"So, did you find anything?" Suigetsu asked. **

**"Yes, I overheard a group of men talking about an appearance of someone in a black coat with red clouds." **

**"Ok, well where to?" Juugo asked. **

**"Well they said something about Rain but we're going to Hoshi." Sasuke announced and started packing his stuff together and the others followed.**

"**Why aren't we going to Rain?" Karin asked him.**

"**Because we are going to Hoshi." Sasuke answered matter-of-factly. **

**Suigetsu looked at Karin who had a thoughtful look on her face. He smirked and walked over and whispered in her ear. **

**"Are you sad, we're not visiting your secret boyfriend?" **

**"What?! No, that's not it! I was just thinking that- oh why am I explaining myself to YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She screeched. **

**"Yes ma'am! Of course! As you command!" And he laughed at her red face.**

* * *

**!!!!!!Leaf Ninjas!!!!!! **

**"Do we have to go back? I don't wanna listen to the old hag's rants." Kiba whined, Akamaru barked in agreement. **

**"Yes we do! And stop whining I've had enough of it! Now if I hear one more thing, I'll beat you to a pulp!" Anko yelled clearly frustrated. **

**Kiba sniffed the air and noticed something. **

**"Hey Anko!" **

**"No, shut up!" **

**"But-"**

**"I don't wanna hear it!" **

**"I just-"**

**"I said I don't wanna hear it!" **

**"But it's important!" He yelled as he stopped walking. **

**"What!" She screeched her nose flaring. **

**"I just picked up Sasuke's scent." Everybody stood still and gapped at him. **

**"Really? Are you sure?" Sakura asked, not believing it. **

**"Really…… It's this way." Kiba pointed at the right.**

**"Well then, let's go!" Jiraiya shouted and made his way.**

**"But what about the report?" Anko asked.**

**"That will have to wait. Sasuke is more important but to reassure you I'll send a clone to tell her." **

**He replied. **

**"Ok everybody, new mission. Find Sasuke and get him back."**

**Kakashi exclaimed. **

* * *

**:) :) :) HEBI :) :) :)**

"**Oh, is my little kitten still angry at me?" Suigetsu asked as he took a strand of Karin's hair and looked at it. **

"**Yes I am and don't call me little kitten and I'm NOT YOURS!!!" Karin yelled as she jumped away from him and glared. **

"**Aaah now you're being a mean little kitty." Suigetsu pouted. **

"**Argh, you're so annoying!!! Get away from me and leave me alone!" She screamed and stomped off. **

"**You really get her riled up by only looking at her, how do you do that?" Juugo asked Suigetsu as they made their way to Hoshi. **

"**I guess it's my charm, it's just too much for her. She can't handle it, do you understand?" Suigetsu explained flicking his hair which shone in the sun. **

"**Oh Suigetsu, show me how you do it. I want to be able to do that too." **

**Suigetsu smirked, reached up and patted Juugo on his head. **

"**Oh course, my pupil. First we need to do something about this hair." Suigetsu explained with a thoughtful look.**

"**Hai, Suigetsu-sensei!" Juugo cheered with stars of fascination in his eyes. **

**Suigetsu got an idea and started to work on his hair. **

**At the end Juugo had stylish spiky hair. **

"**Alright, finished! It looks very good if I do say so myself." **

**Suddenly a small tornado flew around Juugo and disappeared leaving him with an afro. **

"**AH, MY MASTERPIECE! Karin." Suigetsu growled with a fist raised and glaring a fierce glare. **

"**Ohohohohoho!" Karin laughed a high pitched laugh. **

"**Why did you do it?" Suigetsu snapped. **

"**I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything, just because a little breeze ruined that ugly hair-do, doesn't mean I did it." Karin explained trying hard not to laugh. **

"**Ne, Sasuke-kun?" **

"**Don't get me involved." Sasuke mumbled. **

"**HAI!" Everybody yelled. **

"**Of course it was you, who else could it have been? Juugo, how many times do I have to tell you stop doing tornado's just because you didn't like my hair-do! How could you, it was so beautiful?!" Suigetsu cried in the corner. **

"**Sensei, I loved the hair-do, it wasn't me; it was her." Juugo shouted pointing at Karin. **

"**So it was you! You are going to pay!" Suigetsu shouted and ran after Karin who ran in the other direction. **

"**HELP!!!! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME! Oh no!" Karin shouted and hid behind a nearby bush. **

"**Come on little kitty, come out my pet." Suigetsu smirked. **

"**I'm not you KITTY!!!" She yelled and popped out of her hiding spot. **

"**NEKO-CHAN!!!!" Juugo yelled and hugged Karin from behind.**

"**Alright, now, Juugo leave Karin alone. We need to start our next lesson." Suddenly men with sombreros and instruments popped up behind Suigetsu and started to play. **

**Juugo sat down on a nearby stone and watched Suigetsu. **

**To really love a woman,  
To understand her,  
You've got to know her deep inside ...  
Hear every thought,  
See every dream,  
And give her wings when she wants to fly.  
Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms ...  
You know you really love a woman**

**Suigetsu flashed his bright white teeth at Karin who blushed different shades of red. And Juugo started to take notes. **

**When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's really wanted.  
When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's the one.  
'Cause she needs somebody, to tell her that it's gonna last forever.  
So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?**

**To really love a woman,  
Let her hold you,  
Till you know how she needs to be touched.  
You've got to breathe her, really taste her,  
'Til you can feel her in your blood.  
And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes ...  
You know you really love a woman.**

**When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's really wanted.  
When you love a woman,  
You tell her that she's the one.  
'Cause she needs somebody, to tell her that you'll always be together  
So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?**

**You've got to give her some faith,  
Hold her tight, a little tenderness.  
You've got to treat her right.  
She will be there for you taking good care of you ...  
You really gotta love your woman yeah.**

**And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms,  
You know you really love a woman.**

"**Bravo, bravo Suigetsu-sensei!" Juugo clapped and shouted. **

* * *

**$$$$$ AKATSUKI $$$$$**

**And she threw it against the wall suddenly something fell out. **

"**Chitsuki are you alright?" Deidara asked through the door. **

"**Yeah, yeah. I'm … fine." She picked it up and looked at it. **

"**What the fuck!" **

**She bent down and picked the letter up. **

**She read: **

**My dear little Chitsuki,**

**I have to hurry he is coming.**

**First of all you might not believe this but **

**we know that Itachi is about to slaughter the whole**

**clan and I know what he is after; he's after Sasuke and you.**

**Because you two were born under the protection of the red dragon. Anyway please if you are not with Sasuke, find him, he **

**_is _alive. I'm sure of it because Itachi needs you two. **

**Oh no, he's here! Please find him **

**And I'm sorry it had to be like this **

**I love you**

**A blood stain finished the letter and a tear rolled down her face as she looked at the picture that she found inside the letter. It was a picture of her and a little boy with black hair and onyx eyes. **

"**That must be Sasuke." She whispered thoughtful.**

"**Who is this Sasuke I hear off and why is my Ochibi crying? I think it's time for another session. Come, I have my new couch and I made heart shaped cookies." **

"**Oh Tobi, you always know how to cheer me up. Thank you." **

**She followed him to his room and sat down on his couch. **

"**Well, the thing is I stole this book from Konoha-" She started but Tobi interrupted her with his high squeaky voice.**

"**Aaah, I'm so proud finally my Chitsuki was a bad girl." She glared and growled. **

"**What do you mean, I'm always bad." **

"**Ah you're right, now go on." He waved sitting back down. **

"**No, you're right. I haven't been that bad, I need to go SHOPPING!!! See ya tonight; I have a surprise for you! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" She laughed evilly and disappeared through the door.**

"**What have I done?" **

* * *

**!!!!!LEAF NINJAS!!!!!!**

**At nightfall they built up their tents and made a fire. **

"**Kiba, could you give me that fish over there?" Naruto asked pointing at a fish. **

"**Of course, dear Naruto." And with a big splat the fish hit Naruto in the face.**

"**Kiba! Look at it, its ruined!" He yelled throwing his potatoes at the dog boy. **

**While everybody was laughing, Sakura slipped further into the forest and sat down on a nearby stone. **

'**What am I going to do when we find him?' She thought frantically. **

'**Everybody else thinks I'm over him but the thing is I'm not! I thought we'd never find him. Now I'll have to play like I hate him! What am I going to do?!' She yelled at herself. **

"**Oh, this is so frustrating!" And she pulled and yanked on her hair clearly stressed out. **

"**Sakura?" A quiet nervous voice squeaked.**

**Said pink haired girl jumped and looked behind her to find Hinata. **

"**Hinata, what are you doing here?" **

"**I-I saw you and uhm..." She stuttered.**

"**I'm sorry, I was worried about you!" Hinata yelled closing her eyes waiting for Sakura to laugh or yell. **

"**Oh, well thanks... Oh Hinata, what am I supposed to do? Everybody thinks I'm over Sasuke but the thing is I'm not!" Sakura cried throwing herself at the shy girl who was shocked at her reaction but relaxed after awhile and patted Sakura on the back. **

"**Sakura, I think I'm the wrong person to ask? Look at me, I'm a ninja and I still don't have enough courage to confess to Naruto." **

"**You're right but still thanks for listening to my whining." **

**Sakura answered with a thankful smile. **

"**But you know, you're doing a great job with the fake hate to ward Sasuke. Everybody thinks you really do. But I just can't hide my feelings toward Naruto. How do you do it?" Hinata asked looking at her feet. **

"**Well, practice but the good part is that Sasuke isn't here. I don't think it'll work this well when I see him. You basically have to try to ignore him, sometimes you can praise him but not too much and you need confidence, no more stuttering. Hinata you're beautiful, intelligent and strong and you're so nice and helpful. Make him notice you." Sakura explained. **

"**You make it sound so easy." Hinata mumbled. **

"**See it this way, you haven't stuttered once while talking to me, isn't that an improvement." Sakura smiled and placed her hand on the black haired girls shoulder. **

"**You're right! I can do this!" Hinata said with new enthusiasm.**

"**That's great thinking and here's your chance, HEY, NARUTO!" Sakura yelled waving at the fox-boy who was running toward them. **

"**There you are, we've been worried sick about you! We thought you were kidnapped." He exclaimed out of breathe. **

"**Sorry, we were talking and got carried away." Sakura apologized and took Hinata's hand and pulled her back to the camp site. **

**The next morning! **

**Hinata stepped out of their tent and saw Naruto already awake. 'This is strange Naruto usually sleeps the longest. Sasuke must be very important to him.' **

"**Oh, good morning Hinata!" Naruto yelled with a smile. **

**She gave him a quick nod and sat down to prepare some breakfast. **

"**I'm so glad, we found Sasuke's trail, aren't you?" He started to blabber. **

**She was about to answer but remembered Sakura's words.**

"**Hmp. Yeah, whatever. Could you give me that pan next to you?" Hinata mumbled coolly.**

"**Here. Is something wrong, you seem... different?" Naruto asked as he gave her said pan. **

* * *

**:) :) :) HEBI :) :) :)**

**The group walked into a village and the people looked at them with curiosity. **

**As they made their way through, Karin saw a wellness-bath, a clothing shop and other stores. She looked at them with longing in her eyes. **

"**Why don't we stay here for the night? We could all use with a shower." Karin suggested. **

"**No, we don't have time." Sasuke answered. **

"**Please, I really need one and I need some really food. If we have to fight I'll fall over." She screamed and the people around them looked at her weirdly. **

"**Alright but only tonight. We are leaving early tomorrow." Sasuke agreed. **

**Karin squealed and disappeared in the crowd. **

"**Wellness-bath here I come!" **

"**I didn't know she had girly features except her high- pitched screams." Suigetsu joked and disappeared in the crowd. **

* * *

**$$$$$ AKATSUKI $$$$$**

"**CHITSUKI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!" Almost all the Akatsuki yelled, storming into the lobby. **

**But she wasn't there, instead Tobi was watching TV. **

"**Tobi, where is she? And why aren't you angry?" Deidara asked, glaring. **

"**Well, the thing is she had trouble and she told me something and then I was so proud that she was a bad girl and she understood that I meant she wasn't bad enough and so she stormed of to go shopping with an evil smile. I tried to stop her but she wasn't listening, you know how she gets." He explained, getting panicked.**

**Everybody nodded understanding perfectly well.**

"**Hey everybody, what ya think of my surprises?" Chitsuki asked with 'that' evil smirk. **

"**Chitsuki, what have you done to my glasses?" Itachi demanded holding his glasses up which were pink and in a star form. **

"**I like it with the pink it just shows your feminine side more, don't you think. Tobi gave me that idea once." She answered while she sat next to said masked guy. **

"**Tobi, you are in serious trouble." Itachi growled.**

"**Actually it was all Tobi who gave me these ideas. They were brilliant but he was to shy to do it so I did him a favor and did it all by myself." She explained while hugging Tobi who was desperately trying to get out of there. **

**Everybody got angry and grabbed him out of the hideout. **

"**Kisame, would you do the honors?" Deidara asked with a sweetly voice. **

"**With pleasure." Said man answered with the same sugary voice. He kicked Tobi who flew away. **

**Chitsuki stood there with a stopwatch and yelled.**

"**TOBI?! THAT WAS A NEW RECORD!!!!" **

"**YEAH, TOBI BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" He yelled and disappeared in the distance.**

"**That was awesome, guys!" Chitsuki cheered. **

"**Don't be too cheerful, you're next." Itachi smirked evilly. **

"**NOOOOOOOOO..." **

* * *

**AN: What do you think? On a special request I wrote more about team Hebi. I hope it wasn't a problem with the fragmentation. Please tell me if there is anything wrong.**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review! **

**Jackie **

* * *

**NEXT TIME: KARAOKE WITH AKATSUKI!!!! Yeah: )**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

Sorry guys that I haven't updated for so long but I've been really busy and because my sister and me are writing this story together, it's really difficult to have time together.

So I'm really sorry and we are trying to get the next chapter up.

Oh and someone asked about the red dragon and that Sasuke and Chitsuki were born under it.

Well, it's like this the red dragon comes every two years and looks for a child that has the same chakra flow as it and if it doesn't find one than it just doesn't choose. But as Sasuke and Chitsuki were born it noticed the powerful chakra and appeared.

The thing is something like that hasn't happened for a hundred years and everybody thought it was a myth. So now you know what is so special about those two.

Anyhoo, I'll try to finish the next chapter soon.

Yours truly,

~Jackie~


End file.
